


Chemicals of Love

by Marvel_marvel8154



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_marvel8154/pseuds/Marvel_marvel8154





	1. True Loves beginning

" **True Love isn't just chemicals,** Jemma." Skye said sitting on the lab bench in front of Jemma. Jemma sighed and looked up from her microscope. "Yes Skye, only chemicals in the brain. Dopamine, Serotonin, Oxytocin, Vasopressin. Of course there are much more hormones that go along with it but, I wouldn't want too bore you Skye." Jemma said as she gradually went back to examining the slide. "Not everything can be explained by science. Look," Skye propped down from her position and took the microscope away from Jemma. "I told you about Grant and I because you have the right too know. True love," Skye looked down and paused for a moment collecting her words. When she found them she looked back up at Jemma and took a breath. "When Grant touches me, I get a burning sensation, not only on my skin, but in it. When he kisses me, the kiss lingers on my lips for hours; the passion, the ache, the absolute awareness that he is there for me." Skye stepped back and smiled. "Those feelings Simmons, aren't just chemicals or can be broken down into hormones." Jemma sighed and brushed, the strand of hair that had fallen when her head was down at the microscope, back behind her ear. "Well, I'm sorry Skye. I believe otherwise. Everything can be explained with science." Jemma went over too the lab shelf on Skye's left and pulled out a binder. She laid the black, plastic covered binder, on the lab table next too Skye. She stopped at a picture of a female brain, with colored areas. She pointed to one area on the front of the brain. "Helen Fisher, a scientist I once encountered did a study about love. She asked newly ‘love struck’ couples to have their brains examined and discovered that they had high levels of the neurotransmitter dopamine. This chemical stimulates ‘desire and reward’ by triggering an intense rush of pleasure. It has the same effect on the brain as taking cocaine!" Jemma said excitingly, trying to show Skye the scientific view of love. Skye crossed her arms and looked down at the picture. Jemma continued, "Fisher said that “couples often show the signs of surging dopamine: increased energy, less need for sleep or food, focused attention and exquisite delight in smallest details of this 'novel relationship'” . Jemma looked up at Skye and flipped too another picture with other areas lighted on the brain. "Serotonin, is one of the most important hormones when 'Falling In Love'. Jemma did quotation marks with her fingers at the last statement. "It's the reason why Ward keeps popping into your head. Images of him, his words, his, so called, touch." Jemma closed the the book and ran her fingers through her hair. She turned too Skye and smiled proudly. "Chemicals, hormones, body language. That's all." Skye rolled her eyes and sighed as Jemma went on. "Well Jemma," Skye rested her hand on her forehead then looked up at Jemma. "I don't believe that. It's much much more. So much more science can't explain." Jemma went too speak But stopped herself and rubbed Skye shoulder smiling sheepishly. If Skye was determined to have this childish view of love and lust, so be it. Skye did come to tell her good news, not to be harassed by Jemma and her scientific rambles. "Okay Skye." Jemma nodded and went to the other side of her lab table, across from Skye. "If it helps, I'm glad you and Ward feel that way about each other." Jemma smiled as Skye smiled over at her. "Me too. I am so happy right now with him." Skye said. Jemma smirked and leaned over the table and looked around too see if anyone was around, then finally she spoke with a mischievous smile. "So, now to the fun stuff and out of our debate on what love is. Is grumpy Agent Ward......." Jemma looked at the lab table moving her finger across the metal outer layer. "Good in bed?" Skye smile widened. "Why do you want to know Agent Jemma Simmons?" Skye said moving too Fitz's lab chair. "Have you thought about it?" Jemma opened her mouth sarcastically shocked. "I would never! I was-it's for my report on all team members medical files." Jemma sighed when she realized Skye wasn't buying her statement. She sighed and stood up straight. "Fine. I'll admit that the idea has....crossed my mind a few times. Of course before you two happened." Skye smirked and spun on the chair. "Well, what can you infer from your research Jemma?" Skye said stopping, looking at Jemma dead on. Jemma cocked her head and her eyes widen as she went over his history. "Well, he's a trained specialist, in tactics, espionage," Jemma broke Skye's gaze and paced back and fourth. "So he has high stamina, so that's a plus. He's just in his early thirties, so his genitalia should be more than proper. Agent Ward isn't exactly small in size and I'm guessing he isn't that bad down below either." Skye's smile faded when she saw May standing in the doorway. Obviously, Jemma didn't realize the strait-faced, field agent was there because she kept rambling on about the size of Ward's junk. When Jemma finally caught a breath, she turned around too Skye and saw her expression (trying not too laugh) and bit her bottom lip, fearing what would happen next. She took a breath and spun around. There in the door way, of course with Jemma's luck was, agent Melinda May. Jemma gave a terrifying look at May, which sent Skye over the edge with laughter. She bursted out laughing and went too Jemma's side May just shook her head and turned around. Skye smirked and whispered in Jemma's ear, "you're right though, Grant is a sex god." Skye smirked and walked out giggling a bit. Jemma stayed in the lab, regretting her rant about Ward's sex life. She huffed as she sat down. Jemma put both hands on her cheeks and leaned back, "Just my bloody luck." She said.


	2. Relations

"Woah woah! Wait!" Fitz said standing up from his chair. "What did you say?" He quickly added. Jemma bit her bottom lip and sighed. Skye interrupted before she could answer, "Simmons here, basically said that my boyfriend is a sex god. And I just told you because I wanted to know if I should be worried." Skye crossed her arms and looked at Leo from across the lab table. He was standing behind the holotable with Jemma beside him cradling a clip board. Jemma responded before Fitz, "No Skye, there is absolutely no reason to be worried. I am perfectly and absolutely fine with Fit-" she stopped dead and looked at Skye. Skye had a huge smirk almost evil and chuckled. Jemma and Leo looked at each other and Jemma quickly finished her sentence. "Fitile and Handlar, our new dwarves we just added to our collection." Jemma smiled brightly believing she lied successfully, but of course Jemma didn't because she had lying skills of a toddler stealing candy from a candy jar. Skye nodded slightly not believing a word Jemma was saying, "Right, hmm" she said unconvinced. Jemma nodded along with Fitz and Skye smirked, walked over and leaned on the lab bench. "so what you're saying is that, you get it......mechanically?" Fitz squeezed his water bottle and rubbed up the label. The thought of Jemma and....and.....and. Yeah, he needs a shower. Now. A very cold one. "I have to go. Out. There." He managed to squeeze out of his dry mouth and he scampered out of the lab. Jemma looked at Skye and cocked her head with a sigh, "no Skye, it's just, I'm not you. I don't need it every day." Skye scoffed. "I do not!" Skye retorted. "Just very other day. Get it right." She smirked and walked behind Jemma. "Besides, You weren't exactly wrong about Ward. I'm not fully convinced he's not a relative of Loki." She chuckled and walked out of the lab. Jemma ran her fingers through her hair and leaned against the desk. After a moment she went up to the washroom and knocked on the door. "Who's there?" Fitz answered, but Jemma didn't wait. She just pushed the door open and locked it behind her. Ward may be a sex god to Skye, but she's never experienced Leopold Fitz.


	3. Battle Ship

Fitz and Simmons spent 90 minuets in that small, dainty, shower, until they finally convinced one another to get ready for bed. Jemma got out first and put on Leo's sweater vest with her earlier worn blue poka dotted shorts. She threw her hair in a messy bun and smiled at soaked Leo pulling up his pants without Boxers and complaining about it. She smiled and walked over too him. "Fitz, it's better this way. You aren't going to be half dressed much longer." She bit her bottom lip seductively then ran out of the bathroom and made sure no one saw her. She went to Fitz's bunk and waited for him to come behind her. Leo picked up the rest of their clothes and followed her. Skye came up to the kitchen before Leo had a chance to move to his bunk and smirked at him. Leopold Fitz, surprisingly had and alright body. Skye smirked and grabbed Grants book that he left then went downstairs to find him. Leo walked into his bunk and shut the door behind him. "So, where were we?" He smiled as Jemma stood up off the bed and walked too him. Leo wrapped his arms around jemma's waist and pulled her in for a well-needed kiss. "I think we ended right about here." She smiled into the kiss and pulled him onto the bed. It wasn't until 1:00AM until, they finally had fallen asleep. When Jemma woke she was sprawled out on top of Leo, with her arm on top of his chest, and his arm around her waist, facing the door. She smiled and looked over on the desk to the alarm clock. 7:00AM, Fitz always hated waking up, but in his defense it was kind of necessary considering the night they had. Jemma yawned and sat up gently, using the sheet of the pod bed too cover her bare chest. She ran her hand through her post-sex hair and carefully moved up and out of the bed. She slipped out of the sheet and put on her old clothes, then went to her bunk. Jemma wasn't the woman to take hours to get dressed, in fact it only took her a few minuets to pick an outfit, and put her silky semi-knotted hair in a pony-tail. She put on a nice,yet casual red blouse(Leo's favorite color) and black shorts that went too her knees. She walked out to find Skye and Ward playing their usual game of Battle ship and smirked at frustrated Grant loosing once again. Simmons went over to the tea pot and made herself and Leo a cup of tea, then sat down next too Skye and smirked at Skye's boat placement. Jemma then, looked over at Wards board and scoffed. "Oh ward dear, you're so screwed." _(Dear? What? She never called him Dear? Luckily no one seemed to notice except her.)_ Ward grunted and leaned back in his chair, then responded "No I'm not." He knew he was screwed, but didn't want to admit it. Jemma took a sip of her tea and continued to watch the (more intense than Battle ship game should be) game, until finally, after forty five minuets Skye had two wins and ward had one. Grant tried to justify why he lost and explained that he would win next time. "Give up Grant. You didn't win!" Skye responded with a laughed and started to take out her pieces. "Really Skye? I'm pretty sure I win, remember last night?" Grant reps ponder that made Skye look up and give Grant a mischievous smirk. Jemma groaned and stood up, "dear god, please stop. I may regurgitate on the table." Skye rolled her eyes and put the game away then responded, "oh please Jemma, it's not like you're quiet." Jemma blushed and didn't know how to respond, except to run away and hope that Skye wouldn't bring it up again.


End file.
